Warmth of a teacher
by E3-FantasyandReality
Summary: Naruto has always been alone and he has never experience a warmth of love. As he wonders through the streets of Konoha, Kakashi gives him the attention he has always wanted to experience. Not a paring, no lemons. Just sensei and student chapter.


A/N: Today, I couldn't complete any of my stories as they are **long **chapters, so as a sorry I am going to do a short one-shot. I hope you guys understand, I am trying to update but it will take time. Sorry!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto at all.

* * *

Watching parents giving piggy-backs to their children made Naruto envy them. He had never experienced that kind of love and action from his parents - he has never met them anyway.

Looking away Naruto gave his stubborn look as he crossed his arms and walked away from the loving families. Walking through the crowd, Naruto realized he was surrounded by families. To his left were a family getting ice-creams and to his right were a pack of others families.

Sadness broke through Naruto's face, slowly he looked down to the ground and kicked the pebbles on the surface. '_I'm twelve years old, yet I never experienced a warmth of a parent.'_

Naruto was then stopped in his tracks as a shadow loomed over him, gazing up he saw his teacher: Kakashi Hatake. "Kaka-sensei, do we have a mission to go to?"

His teacher shook his head. "No, not as far as I know. I was just roaming round the streets as it is a pleasant day to walk around and get a little fresh air. What about you, what are you doing out?"

The boy's sapphire eyes lowered as he bit his lower lip. "Just roaming around, like you sensei." he whispered.

"Hmm?"

Naruto looked up and cocked his head as he saw his teacher looking at him with an eye filled with suspicion. "Nani sensei?" he frowned.

"It's just not like you to be down in such a glorious weather. The Naruto I know would be training right now or would be in Tsunade-sama's office bugging her for a mission."

The blonde-haired ninja scratched the back of his head and laughed uncomfortably before grinning. "Today is my day off. I had ramen a couple of hours ago and now, I am going back to my apartment."

Kakashi crouched down and looked at Naruto's eyes before giving a smile. "That's odd for you to be taking a day off Naruto-kun. I know you are having issues today, it is written all over your face."

Naruto touched his cheek as his mouth slightly opened. "Written all over my face?" he repeated, receiving a nod from Kakashi.

Kakashi pointed at the happy families behind Naruto. "You've become lonely haven't you?" he gave another smile. "Don't worry Naruto-kun, things will turn around soon." He stood up and was ready to leave, until Naruto pulled his vest.

"Oi, Kaka-sensei." He said, making his teacher look down at him. "Let me give you a piggy-back."

The older's ninja's eye creased as the idea of a twelve year old giving him a lift struck him."Eh? Naruto, I think I am too heavy for you." he reasoned. "N-Nani?!" he exclaimed as Naruto lifted him and placed his legs on his shoulders.

"Challenge accepted Kaka-sensei!"

"I never challenged you!" the older ninja exclaimed, earning attention from the citizens around them.

Taking a few more steps Naruto fell on to his knees and groaned as sweat ran down his forehead. "You're heavy sensei!"

The citizens looked at one another and one whispered; "What is the demon kid trying to do? He will never be loved."

Hearing this, Kakashi sighed and knelt down beside Naruto. "What do you say? Want a piggy-back?"

Naruto looked at Kakashi as his face beamed with joy. "Really?!" his face fell again. "But, they will criticize you for returning the favor to me."

Kakashi lifted Naruto up and placed him on his shoulder. "I don't care." he simply replied.

Being embarrassed Naruto's face turned many shades of red. Looking around he saw the people around him giving him dirty looks as they whispered among one another. Bowing his head, Naruto placed his hand on Kakashi's hair. "Sensei, look they are judging us."

"Let them." he resumed walking. "No matter what people say Naruto, you mustn't get dragged down. I know how you feel, my father died in disgrace and I experienced the same thing you are experiencing. As I grew older I proved them wrong and became the Hero of the Kannabi Bridge."

"Really?" Naruto questioned even more.

Kakashi nodded. "Mhm."

As they walked deeper into the crowds a lot of negative comments were thrown at them. "Ha! Hero or not you are with the demon. What do you think you are doing?!" one man jeered.

Others agreed and started insulting Kakashi and Naruto as they passed by. Just as Kakashi was about to break, a strong yet feminine voice broke their insults and burnt them to the ground with her voice. "SILENCE! Is this how people treat fellow comrades in the Leaf?!"

Everyone turned around and saw a blonde goddess with her hands on her hips as she gave a stern look. "These ninjas doesn't deserve your negative comments! If you want you can join the shinobi army and experience all the pain and suffering we have been through! If you don't then I suggest you keep your mouths shut!"

Everyone was stunned by the Hokage's words and slowly they shuffled away from Kakashi and Naruto as they apologized. As everyone cleared off, Tsunade gave a sweet smile towards the two. "Don't do anything mischievous now, okay brats?"

Kakashi nodded. "Yes Tsunade-sama and thank you for that."

"Don't worry about it. I've got your back, now enjoy the weather while it lasts." she said before walking away and giving a wave.

Naruto smiled. "Ba-chan is the best now isn't she?"

The jounin laughed. "No one dares to go against someone who rules with an iron fist, Naruto." he replied as he started walking once more.

"I'm going to be Hokage one day!" Naruto shouted, with his hands in the air. "And you'll see me sensei!"

Kakashi smiled. '_You'll be a fine ninja Naruto.. just like your father.' _

"Say... sensei, you look at me like you know me or have met someone like me. Why is that?" he questioned.

Looking up at the sky, Kakashi sighed. "Because you resemble my teacher, the Fourth Hokage."

"REALLY?!" he exclaimed. "Hahaha! I'm the next Fourth Hokage!"

"But the Fourth wasn't a big-mouth like you!" Kakashi shot back.

"I'm going to surpass everyone some day, sensei. I want you to see that, and I want you to be the one beside me as I take the title of Hokage."

"We'll see."

Naruto grinned as he rested his chin on Kakashi's head. '_Is this the warmth of a parent and the love of a parent? I will never know.' _"Sensei is this the same warmth of a parent?"

"Naruto your parent's love exists inside you, look deep and you'll find the love your parents has left behind. That love will never be taken away from you. That is why it is called the '**Everlasting love'**."

"Arigato sensei."

"For what?"

"For making me realize my parents are within me and that I will never be alone."

* * *

A/N: I hope you guys liked it. I am hoping to publish chapters for my other stories, I will get there! Please bear with me and this is my little present to say sorry for the delay.

See you guys soon!

Exciled3


End file.
